Fearless
by RavenHeart101
Summary: I saw everything. Everything that’s about to happen, everything that shouldn’t happen. You tell me anything can happen, that everything happens for a reason. So maybe- maybe me seeing- living- that stuff happened for a reason... Full summery inside. SBRL
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Fearless- Chapter One- Angelus of Fatum**

**By- RavenHeart101**

**Summery- **_**"I saw everything. Everything that's about to happen, everything that shouldn't happen. You tell me anything can happen, that everything happens for a reason. So maybe- maybe me seeing- living- that stuff happened for a reason. Maybe I'm supposed to change all of that. And if I can't I can at least go down trying."**_

**Warnings- Slash- SBRL- swearing- and some more stuff.**

* * *

I remember when I first saw him again. My God… Remus… that is all that would- could- flash through my mind. And when Dumbledore told me that I was to stay at his house for the rest of my life, I thought I would die. He tried to salvage what was left of me, I tried to help… but there was nothing there… just emptiness. I just wanted to die. Than I got this miraculous chance… one night, they came to me in a dream. Angelus of Fatum (1) was their name. That is where it all began…

* * *

"_Sirius!" Harry yelled and I turned my head around to look at my godson. He had tears falling out of the corners of his green eyes. Of course, I was confused… I mean what would you think? _

"_Harry?" I asked back and soon felt a darkness over whelm me. _

* * *

_I looked around blankly… what in the world? _

"_Ahh- Sirius." My head whipped around to face the uninvited voice. _

_A shadow approached me holding their arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. Light over took the place full of shadows. I had to block my eyes to stop myself from being temporarily blinded. A woman with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood in front of me. Her eyes reminded me so much of how Remus' used to look like in first year. _

"_Who- who are you?" I asked my voice quivering slightly. _

_The woman smiled, chuckling softly. "Me? I'm Angelus of Fatum." _

"_Angel of what?" _

"_Destiny darling, Angel of Destiny." _

"_Oh… alright than. What are you doing here… in my dream I mean?" _

"_Saving you from my sister __Eventus (2)__." She scowled as she said the word. _

"_Eventus?" I questioned backing up a little farther into the endless whiteness. _

"_Fate." _

"_Ok… but why do you have to save me from her?" _

"_She's going to have you die. I do not believe you deserve that. Eventus has made your life horrible since you've been a child." _

"_Why would you want to help me though?" _

"_Because, you've been through enough… at least I believe you have." She smiled calmly at me. _

"_How are you going to help me Destiny?" _

"_Fatum, please-"_

"_Sorry." I cut in, not really sorry. _

"_I'm going to give you a second chance." Now I actually started listening. _

"_Second chance?" _

"_Yes." She smiled gently at me. "However, I will only do so on one condition."_

"_The unforeseeable catch." She chuckled. _

"_You live your life to the fullest, and take nothing for granted. For both you and your future's sake." _

"_And if I don't take the offer?" _

"_What do you have to lose? You've already lost everything that meant anything to you. Other than Harry that is. As long as you don't meddle in Lily and James' business, you will still have your Godson." _

"_Will I remember anything?" _

_She nodded, "Yes. I am sorry to say, you will remember everything." _

"_No turning back?" _

"_None. Once I say the spell I'm done." _

_I nodded. "Okay than." She smiled once more. _

"_Averto vices (3). Merge in unus (4)."__ She waved her hands and gestured to me. My eyes widened to the size of saucepans. _

"_Wait- I never-"_

"_Goodbye Sirius Black. Don't disappoint me." _

"_Fatum please-"_

"_Goodnight and good luck." _

_Oh no…_

_Oh God no…_

_Why, why, why did I have to say okay?_

_I am such an idiot! _

_Why did I do that!_

… _Wait… did it really work? _

_It could all have just been a dream…_

_Yep, that's what it was… just a dream. _

_Dumb, dumb Sirius. _

_Sirius…_

_Padfoot?_

_Sirius…_

"SIRIUS!" I snapped out of the whiteness.

"Remus?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes, you idiot! Now if you don't mind, you might want to wake up. Before we're late to breakfast." The responding voice answered. I had yet to open my eyes. Remus sounded different… younger.

"Why will we upset Molly?" I asked, rolling over onto my side.

"No, but you _will_ upset Peter and James. I'm rather hungry myself thank you very much. And I'm not waiting for you any longer." I heard footsteps make their way over to me. Soft lips pressed against my cheek, and his breath moved next to my ear. "L'âne paresseux fichu (5)." My eyes snapped open in surprise… he hadn't called me that since- since- oh lord _no_…

* * *

**A: N- Okay so I know that was short, but I couldn't figure out anything else to put in. Maybe I'll post another chapter soon. I promise all the others will be longer. Just tell me what you thought of it. I put up a trailer for this story on YouTube. I'll put the link on my page. **

* * *

**Translations (Latin):**

Angelus of Fatum- _Angel of Destiny_

Eventus- _Fate_

Averto vices- _Turn back time_

Merge in unus- _Merge into one_

* * *

**Translations (French): **

L'âne paresseux fichu- _Damn lazy ass._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Fearless- Chapter Two- Peter The Rat**

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing BUT the plot… and even I do not own that, my brain does.**

* * *

"I cannot believe you! You expect me to believe that you have NO idea what is going on! You hexed someone, Sirius! You sent an innocent person to the Hospital Wing! And not just any person Sirius! Peter of all people! He would never hurt you!" Remus took a quick and deep breath, planning to carry on with his little 'rant.'

"He deserved it, Rem!" I yelled out angrily. How could he not know?!

"How could he had deserved it!? All he said was hi!" My lovely boyfriend yelled back at me. Geez, now I know why he was a prefect, he can be downright scary at times.

"That rat better not say anything to me after what he did." I snarled out.

"Oh mon DIEU! Vous êtes tel un un l'IMBECILE émotif! Peter jamais n'importe quoi à vous! Tout il a dit était salut et vous avez piqué une crise hors et l'avez appelé un mal, un soleil de assassiner d'une chienne. Et que vous avez failli tuer lui! Oh mon Dieu, Sirius! Vous auriez pu le tuer! Et pour ce qu'une FARCE stupide (1)!" Remus yelled out in French. He was glaring at me all the way through that whole speech. You see, I really had no idea what he was saying and quite honestly I did not care. All I cared about at that particular moment was making sure that he did not rip my lungs out, and the only way to do that particular thing was to make him stop ranting in French. It is never a good thing when Remus starts ranting or yelling at anyone in French.

"What was that? English please?" I asked. Yeah I know I sounded very rude, but it was the only way to calm him down.

All I succeeded in doing was pissing him off even more. He growled at me quietly and turned on his heel, preparing to stomp all the way out of the common room. "He was going to hurt James!" Remus sighed, but I was not sure if it was in frustration. He did not turn back. "Remus please. Just listen to me." Even I was surprised at how desperate I sounded. Yep, that did it. That stopped him. He turned around and stood where he was. Halfway across the common room, almost a foot away from the exit. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm listening." He said coldly. I hate this side of Remus. You know the reserved one… after the prank I pulled back in fifth year on Snape and him I received this side for nearly a year. However, even that side is not as bad as when he is ignoring you. Note to self, never piss Remus off.  
I swallowed and began. "… It was in Harry's fifth year-"

"Harry?" Remus asked, once again annoyed with me.

"Lily and James' son." I said hastily.

"Lily and James? Sirius what are you on about?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" I said hopelessly. "Now can I continue? No interruptions this time?"

"Mhmm." Remus said, contemplating what I had just said about Lily and James.

"Alright so, Snape comes to see me at Headquarters-"

"Did you just say Snape? Moreover, what in the world do you mean by Headquarters? Headquarters for what?" Remus asked becoming more aggravated by each word I said.

"Yes, Snape. The Headquarters are the Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix. As I was saying-"

"Order Of The Phoenix?"

"Yes, Order Of The Phoenix. You know the secret organization, that isn't really that secret, that's dedicated to fighting You Know Who?" I said becoming aggravated myself.

"No, I don't know who." Remus said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Voldemort! Now can I please-"

"Voldemort? As in the serial killer? The one that's murdering all those muggles?" Remus asked becoming curious.

"Yes." I sighed. "Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. Now as I was saying, Snape came to Headquarters to see if I was there and alright – Don't interrupt me Remus, Snape only did it because Harry asked him too- and yes, Harry is James and Lily's son- I of course was fine and tending to Buckbeak-"

"Buckbeak?" I groaned as he interrupted again.

"He's a Hippogriff. Harry had had a vision of me being tortured by Voldemort. We immediately went to The Department Of Mysteries-"

"The Department of What- What?"

"Of Mysteries, Remus please keep up." I took a deep breath. "Alright, so when we arrived there we tried to help Harry, really we did. However, I fell though some sort of veil thingy and I was in this dream. An angel or something gave me a 'second chance,' so to put it. I woke up here in- What year is it anyway?"

Remus gave me an, are-you-nuts look. "1975."

"Yes, now on with why I hate Peter-"

"Please, do explain."

"- I don't know what happened, or why he did it, but he did. At first, I thought it was you who was betraying the Order, but it was Peter instead. I was so stupid. I convinced Lily and James-"

"Why do you keep on saying those two in the same sentence? Don't you hate Lily? Just yesterday, you were calling her Evans… And why the hell do they have a child?"

"They're married. Now as I was saying, I convinced Lily and James-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're married? Since when-"

"Since they felt like it, now can I continue?" At Remus' nod I carried on. "I convinced Lily and James to change their Secret Keeper over to Peter. I was convinced that the Death Eaters-"

"Death Eaters?" I barred my teeth in an attempt to not explode at him.

"Their Voldemort's lackeys. I was convinced that the Death Eaters would figure out that James and Lily chose me. That little rat ran off to Voldemort the first chance he got. He told them where they were. On Halloween, 1981-"

"1981? What the-"

"YES! Voldemort attacked Lily and James. James was the first to die… than Lily; she was trying to protect Harry-"

"Why was she protecting Harry?" Remus questioned.

"Because, he's her son… and the prophecy. When Voldemort raised his wand to Harry… he lived-"

"Well, of course he lived! This Vold- person only raised his wand at the kid. Plus, it really depends-"

"He was only a year old! He was the only person to survive the Killing Curse... my godson." I looked up at Remus, tears shinning in my eyes. Remus' own amber ones looked disbelieving. He did not trust me… I carried on with my story anyway. He was not leaving. "I showed up at Godric's Hollow-"

"Godric's what-what?" Remus asked once more. I closed my eyes and counted to five.

"That's were Lily and James lived-"

"With Harry?"

"Yes. I showed up at Godric's Hollow that night, to find the house blown up, James and Lily dead and the Dark Mark floating in the sky. Hagrid took Harry from me, and brought him to his abusive relatives the Dursley's-"

"Who, in the world-"

"Lily's sister and her husband. I went after Peter; I do not know what I was planning to do. Kill him maybe, hurt him, and ask him for why he did it. Why he betrayed us. He killed thirteen people… muggles. By blowing up the street. And he cut off his own finger to make it look like that was all that was left of him. He transformed into the rat he is and ran away. I was accused for what he did. I had to go to Azkaban, not him. Every one believed he was dead, and that I had betrayed James and Lily, that I had killed him. Even you.'

"When Harry was thirteen, you began teaching at Hogwarts…" I smiled at him. His eyes were slightly glazed over by tears, my own tears were falling. "I escaped Azkaban, to protect Harry. You see Peter, he was at Hogwarts. He was the youngest Weasley boy's pet rat. Dumbledore planted ideas in his head that I was evil That I was out to kill him, he confessed to me in Harry's fourth year that he knew I was innocent all along. But with no Peter, someone had to be punished."

"You're lying." Remus choked out. A crystal tear slid down his cheek. I shook my head and walked toward him, taking his hands in mine. "Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"I don't know. We met again in the Shrieking Shack. All of us. Me, Peter, Harry, you… we were go-"

"Peter, Harry, you and I." Remus automatically corrected me. I smiled down at him slightly.

"We were going to kill him. Me- you and I. Harry stopped us… he said he didn't think James would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. I left after that, and in his fifth year… I don't know what happened. One second I'm being attacked by Bella and the next, I'm having this dream. Where this woman… Fatum she called herself."

"Fate or Destiny, in Latin." I nodded at him.

"She said that she was going to give me a second chance. She told me not to take anything for granted. Not to let myself make any of the same mistakes. That means losing you." I whispered out the last sentence of my story. "And then I woke up here… what year is it anyway?"

"1975…" Remus answered. He shook his head, smiling a bit. "This is just some prank you decided to pull on me, right? And to think I actually believed you." He pulled his hands out of mine and shook his head, disgusted.

I racked my brain for ways to convince him. "What's today's date?"

Remus shook his head, but decided to play along. He rolled his eyes. "November 25."

"Year?"

"I just told you, Sirius."

"Yeah, well tell me again."

Remus rolled his eyes at me again. "1975." I nodded and glanced at the notice board. A Quidditch notice, no doubt James would be there. Wait… is this the year he gets switched to Seeker? That happened the year we became animagus'… which is fifth year... which was '75… which as Remus said was now.

"James is going to get switched to Seeker." I stuttered out. Remus raised his eyes brows at me. As if saying… oh come on that much is obvious. Which it was… Remus had always said he was better at catching things that moved fast than he was at throwing the Quaffle. Shit, think of something else. "Lily- she- she is- um…" I bit the inside of my cheek. Remus sighed and turned away from me, annoyed. Crap, what did Lily do in fifth year? "She's going to start playing for us in Quidditch. She's taking James' spot on the team while he becomes Seeker." Remus stopped where he was and turned around to look at me, surprised. Lily was not the kind of girl who would be caught outside playing anything other than tennis… I have no clue what that is, Remus mentioned it to me before… back in fifth year. I smiled, knowing that the line was about to come.

"Lily's not the kind of girl you'd see outside playing anything but tennis... or volleyball." The line came. He was shaking his head at me.

"Déjà vu." I said shuddering. Remus gave me a skeptical look.

"Siri-" The portrait hole opened and James came barging in. His hair looking even more messed up thanks to the winds outside. He was holding his broom securely in his hand. Lily walked in behind him, holding her own broom. She had a smirk on her face.

"I told you, Potter, you shouldn't have dared me." She smiled at Remus and walked up stairs to the girl's dormitory. Remus' eyes were shocked as he turned his gaze onto me. I smiled at him and looked over at James as he plopped down on the common room couch.

"How'd it go Prongs?" I asked politely, just like I used to. I was still a little surprised to see my best friend again. He smiled up at me, breathlessly. His hair fell into his hazel eyes, before he shook his head, sending it in every direction.

"Well, I'm the new Seeker." He said before bolting upward. "Guess who the new Chaser is?"

Remus looked at me, than back at James. "W-who?"

James smiled happily. "Evans! Isn't it great?!"

"Wonderful." Remus said swallowing. He glanced at me...and fainted.

**A: N- There's chapter two. Yes, I do realize it took forever for me to post his, however, I made this chapter long (for me anyways). The next chapter probably won't take as long, but don't expect quick updates. Check out the trailer! It's on my profile! I really hope I didn't lose too many readers and reviewers. I hate writers block. **

Latin Translation:

**None. **

French Translation:

**(1) Oh my GOD! You're such an un emotional PRAT! Peter never did anything to you! All he said was hi and you freaked out and called him an evil, murdering son of a bitch. And than you nearly killed him! Oh my God, Sirius! You could have killed him! And for what a stupid PRANK!**


End file.
